


Zelda: Rebirth of the Goddess

by t0meable



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Action/Adventure, Birds, Fantasy, Gen, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0meable/pseuds/t0meable
Summary: This is a re-imagining of Skyward Sword, but with Zelda as the main character. The story follows Zelda, the daughter of the Headmaster of the Knight's Academy, from the eve of the great Wing Ceremony. Her peaceful life living on the floating paradise islands of Skyloft is threatened when her an ethereal voice calls to her from below the impenetrable ocean of clouds. As she tries to continue with one of the most important cultural events of her homeland's year, she unknowingly stands on the edge of a grand adventure, one that will test her to her limits. As evil forces swell to make a move on the land of Hylia's people, will Zelda and the goddess's chosen hero be able to stand against them?





	1. Legend of the Goddess

Chapter One - The Legend of the Goddess

Everything felt unusually quiet that evening. 

Clouds drifted lazily below whilst the breeze blew softly through Zelda’s stunning golden hair. The sky was a watercolor mess of pinks and reds as the sun began to settle itself down over the horizon. The usual sounds of the training and bickering of knights were replaced with the calming fluttering of flags and bunting. It was the perfect evening for a celebratory relaxation session before the hectic “Wing Ceremony” that would take place around Skyloft tomorrow. 

Zelda was sitting on one of the luscious green bank of Skyloft's lake, leaning up against the trunk of a tree. She was partially in the shade of the immense statue of the goddess Hylia that watched over the mystical suspended islands. She could finally relax, now all of her preparation for tomorrows festivities were finished. Both of her knees were brought up to her chest loosely, as she watched Kukiel playing with her Loftwing further down the bank. Kukiel was a short girl, dressed in a warm red dress with her hair tied up in a skyward-pointing ponytail. She was frolicking happily around the gigantic blue bird that was Zelda’s Loftwing, singing the nonsense songs that only kids who usually play alone sing. The girl was an almost uncontrollable bundle of kindness. Affection practically seeped out of her, to a somewhat uncomfortable level. Her lack of prejudices meant she would be easy to lead astray, but Zelda pushed these thoughts from her mind. There was nobody on Skyloft who would hurt Kukiel, so why couldn't she be so trusting?

She distracted herself with thoughts of Link, her childhood friend. He was one of the Knights-in-training that would be participating in the Wing Ceremony. He was skilled, brilliant atop his bird and incredibly strong for his rather petite frame. Unfortunately he was also lazy. Sleeping in every day, drifting around daydreaming with his magnificently rare crimson Loftwing and slacking with his studies. Some tinges of worry wriggled their way into Zelda’s mind as she though of him. What if he failed? Surely that would destroy him, especially if that bully Groose or one of this cronies graduated and he didn't. She decided she would wake Link up early tomorrow, to make sure he’s ready to crush the exam. Plus, she intended on showing off the clothes she would be wearing for the ceremony, after working on them so hard. That last thought made her blush a little.

Kukiel seemed to finish whatever incomprehensible game she was playing with the Loftwing and ran over to Zelda. The Loftwing didn't follow, but instead collapsed into a comfortable pile on the floor, apparently exhausted from playing. The girl giggled as she plonked herself on the grass, looking sleepily at the sky. 

“Tired, Kukiel?” Zelda lent over to Kukiel with a soft smile on her face.

“Nope!” Kukiel claimed boldly, fighting her drooping eyelids, “I could stay up for ages.”

Zelda let out a small laugh, “I think it’s time you went home, I don’t want Wyrna to worry.”

Kukiel pouted slightly, “Mum won’t worry if I just stay out a little longer. Maybe a story amount of time longer?” She added with a cheeky smile.

Zelda let out a sigh, as she brushed her bangs dramatically from her forehead, “And who would be telling this story? I might be too tired to tell any stories.”

“C'mon Zelda,” Kukiel pleaded, “Just one, it doesn't have to be long. Just one of those cool ones, with the dragons and the battles!”

“Surely your mother can tell you your bedtimes stories,” Zelda said, “Anyway, those aren't very happy stories.”

“Mum only tells me boring stories,” Kukiel moaned, “About traditions and morals and stuff. Never about the exciting stuff. Never about… the surface.”

Zelda kicked out her legs in front of her and crossed them, leaning her weight on her hands behind her. She knew the story Kukiel wanted to hear. No-one her aged she had asked knew how much truth there was to this story. The one about the great battle, the fissure that spat out malice and the great evil known as Demise. It was likely if she didn't tell Kukiel, she would probably just go to Link. So, she went through the story in her head, cleaning it up slightly as to not scare the child. 

“I’ll tell you about the legend of the birth of Skyloft, if you promise to be good and go to bed with no complaints when Wyrna tells you,” Zelda said, “Okay?”

Kukiel nodded feverishly, “I promise!”

Zelda took a deep breath before speaking, “Thousands of years ago, when the beautiful goddess Hylia still wandered among us, and the earth was one gigantic mass, there was a battle of an unprecedented scale. The ground broke open and scary monsters broke out, burning forests and drying up lakes, trying to get at the goddesses Ultimate Power. This power eclipsed all others, and would give the monsters terrible potential.”

Kukiel had gone still, eyes wide with engagement as Zelda described the battles, taking out the graphic details, and inserting in a little of her own flavor. Even the blue Loftwing had raised its head in attention to the story.

“To keep both her people, and the great power safe, she gathered everyone up on an outcropping of land. She used her astounding power to separate the outcropping and fire it into the sky, beyond the reach of any evil. That land was named Skyloft, and Hylia's people were kept safe forever. However, Hylia had to stay behind with her chosen hero, giving up her immortal place among her people.”

Zelda wrapped her arm around Kukiel playfully, taking her by surprise, “And we, as her people, celebrate the goddess in all ways we can, since without her, everything that is could be stepped in darkness.”

“Whoa,” Kukiel said, “Hylia sounds so cool.”

“Some say she’ll come back some day, through another form,” Zelda said, looking towards the darkening sky as the sun set, “When we need her most.”

Kukiel was staring dreamily towards the towering statue of Hylia, her head resting on Zelda. It was obvious her mind was racing with fantastic adventures of all kinds. The Loftwing nestled its head back in between its wings, letting out a soft, sleepy chirp. 

“Now, you've had your story, time to go home!” Zelda said, standing up and causing Kukiel to fall back onto the grass.

“Okay…” Kukiel said as she slowly dragged herself to her feet, “I can’t wait to tell my new friend about that story, he’ll love it.”

Zelda hoped that somehow her telling of that story to young Kukiel wouldn't come back around to bite her, but she couldn't see why it would. She walked the girl home, exchanging pleasantries with Kukiel's parents before heading back to her room. As she stood atop the bridge that joined the Academy island to the main island, she stopped. She was completely mesmerized by the beautiful town where she lived. There was a sense of wonder that never left no matter how many times she stood on this bridge. Floating miles above the constantly cascading sea of clouds beneath them, Skyloft was truly a place free from evil. 

As she was about to continue home, something caught Zelda’s ear. A voice drifted across the silent islands. An unfamiliar voice. Calling her name. 

“Hello?” Zelda softly spoke into the sunset breeze. However, it was only silence that answered her. As she continued back to her bedroom, as she got changed and got into bed, she heard nothing else. Her mind fixated on a particular thought. 

Everything felt unusually quiet that evening.


	2. Pep Talks

Chapter Two - Pep Talks

The harp her father gave her that morning made a sound unlike any instrument Zelda had ever played. The pure majesty of the thing amplified her somewhat mediocre skills into a beautiful ballad every time she played it. From the moment she set her eyes on it, after it had been carefully taken out of an ornamental dark cyan chest, she knew it was was no ordinary instrument. She plucked the strings gently, harmonizing her voice with the tune and allowing her body to sway rhythmically along. It was as if this instrument was made for her. She felt more connected to Hylia, the statue of whom she was currently under, when she was playing the harp than at any other time. Her previous doubts and fears were washed away, as she well knew they would be. Music always killed her nerves. 

Various multicolored Loftwings from around Skyloft circled in the fresh morning air above her, spiraling around the stone statue. She could just about spot her own sky blue Loftwing begin to dive down towards her from an immense altitude. The song stopped briefly, as Zelda took out large brown letter. It was a friendly reminder for her forgetful friend about their planned meeting this morning, here in the shrine garden. Link probably wouldn't be happy with her methods of calling to him, and would therefore take his sweet time coming over. She could see him now, stopping to talk to everyone he meets, helping out with any little jobs the academy residents were too lazy to do themselves. Like Kukiel, Link was at risk of being taken advantage of for his kindness. 

A large bellow of wind battered Zelda as the Loftwing beat its wings to land. The bird gulped the envelope into its mouth, and took off towards the main academy building. Originally Zelda had planned on telling Link about the strange voice she heard last night, but had decided it would be best left until after the ceremony is over. Her paranoia was not worth ruining one of the biggest events in Links life. She knew that he’d worry too much. He’d probably drop everything and swear to find whatever it was that was bothering her and wipe it from existence. He loved playing the hero, even when they were kids. 

She was smiling to herself when it happened again. A distant voice. Calling for her. She spun to where the voice was coming from, but there was nothing but grass, flowers and peaceful sky. Her heartbeat became a stampede and her breath was caught in her throat. Stood in silence her thoughts were overcome with fear. Was she going crazy? The disembodied ethereal voice inspired images of dark things in Zelda’s mind. Shadowy, twisted monsters with pig faces and sharp weapons. Some had ragged claws and wings, whilst others had exposed skulls and multiple heads. She had no clue where these flashes were coming from, this was worse than last time. The overload of terrifying thoughts was suffocating her. She began to strum the harp again, not as smoothly or as gently as before, but instead with the intent to fill the void of silence.

She firmly decided she didn’t hear anything, the anxious thoughts running though her mind were playing tricks on her. Monsters like that no longer existed. Even if they did, they would be confined to the surface world, miles and miles away from Skyloft. She was safe. After a few minutes, she regained her rhythm and voice. She couldn’t afford to not be at the top of her game today. Today was the Wing Ceremony, and that required her full attention.

She was waiting around half an hour, mentally fleeing from the demons in her mind, with no sign of Link. She was becoming slightly frustrated, this was bad even for him. She began to sing one of her favorite hymns, once she was back to being lost in her music.

Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess…  
Unite earth and sky…  
Bring light to the land…

A sudden sound cause Zelda to spin towards the entrance to the shrine gardens. Standing there, looking rather aware of his tardiness, was Link. The anger that was building up in her dispersed immediately upon locking eyes with him. With her repressed troubles, just seeing his slightly guilty yet relaxed expression eased her heart.

“Hey! Good Morning, Link.” She let out, with an unintended giggle, “I’m glad my Loftwing managed to wake you up. I was pretty sure you’d sleep in and forget to meet me this morning.”

Link smiled, waved his greeting and walked over to her. Zelda held the harp close to her, cradling it like a child. Even though he was just out of bed, Link looked worn out. He showed the telltale signs that someone had sweet-talked him into helping with their chores on the way here. Zelda supposed she could forgive him for being late.

She thrust the harp out towards Link, “Anyway, look at this! And my outfit! They’re mind to use today for the ceremony, since I’ll be playing the roll of the Goddess. Aren't they beautiful? Especially this harp… They tell me it’s just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legends.”

Zelda could feel her excitement bubbling up the more she talked, especially when seeing Links eyes widening upon closer inspection of the intricate harp. 

“And these clothes! I made the wrap myself, and we get to use it in today’s ceremony!” Zelda beamed, “with all this, I should make a great goddess, for today. I wanted to meet you here early because I wanted you to be the first to see me like this!”

Zelda performed an exaggerated twirl, “Soo… how do I look?”

Link looked back at her with a grin spreading across his face, “you look great!” he said, earnestly. 

Zelda cocked her head and gave him a genuine warm smile, “I think so too, but it’s nice to know you agree. Thanks, Link.”

Looking past Link, she could see her father strolling up the shrine steps. Her father was a large man, with incredibly distinctive (and embarrassing) eyebrows. Although slightly goofy in his styling, he gave off an aura of unmatched authority on the island. This was appropriate as he was also the headmaster of the Knights Academy. Upon approaching, Link dropped his hands-on-hips power pose and adopted a more humble look. This was most likely due to his careless lack of training for the Wing Ceremony, Zelda thought to herself. It would probably do Link some good to be scolded by the headmaster, maybe kick him into gear. 

However, the her father instead approached her, “I trust you are prepared for today’s ceremonies, Zelda?” he said, “your role is vital in the upcoming proceedings, and it would be a shame if you were not duly ready.”

To the untrained ear it would sound as if he was showing a lack of faith in his daughter. Zelda pouted, knowing that instead he was allowing his overprotective tendencies to bleed through. He didn’t want to accept the idea of her “little girl” growing up and performing in an event with so much significance in their island culture. It was sweet, in a way, but it was also incredibly frustrating. She already got enough flack from the other girls at the academy for being the Headmasters pride and joy, she didn’t need him making it worse by coddling her.

Sensing Zelda’s cold reaction to his words, her father turned to Link, “Ahh, I’m sure you have been training hard, eh Link? I look forward to seeing you and that magnificent crimson Loftwing flying today,” the Headmaster moved closer to Link, towering over him, “keep in mind that the winner of this competition will be a part of a ritual that includes being alone with my daughter.”

Zelda could feel a sly smile taking root on her face as Link’s head shrunk between his shoulders. Her father cut an extremely intimidating figure when up close like this. What made it more amusing to her was how much she knew her father adored Link, both as a student and a person. Her fathers words had also reminded Zelda of the special ritual she was instructed to perform atop the goddess statue. One that she may have to spend with Groose if Link didn’t get his act together. That thought pushed a button of panic in her heart. 

“Father,” Zelda suddenly cut in, “I don’t think Link can do it.”

The two men turned simultaneously, in surprise, towards her. 

“He hasn't been practicing much at all! Even when he is out riding his Loftwing he’s just lazily gliding around,” Zelda continued, “I don’t know what exactly he thinks is going to happen out there, but he needs to have perfect control of that beast to win! If he isn't careful the other students will snatch victory from under him!”

She stood her ground firmly, chin up and shoulders back. This was when he father would surely give Link a rousing speech, teacher to student, that would stir his courage and drive. Her father took a step towards her, his facial expression softening. Her hopes were dashed.

“No need to worry yourself, Zelda,” he said, “While, yes, you have a point about the difficulty involved in claiming victorious in this ceremony, Link is a special case. It will not be an easy feat by any means, for any knight in training, but he has a bond like no other with that bird of his.”

Oh no, Zelda thought, Link didn’t need a pointless ego boost now. She tried to cut in, but her father spoke over her.

“You've known him since he was little, as you also know each of us in Skyloft is but half of a pair. As children, a connection is formed when the goddess bestows one of her guardian birds upon each of us as a sign of her divine protection. This event is special for everyone, but was extraordinary for Link.”

Zelda knew he was correct. While she loved her dear blue Loftwing more than she could describe, Link’s was something else entirely. It was wilder, faster and the red blur it became in the sky looked like a meteor. On the day the thought-to-be extinct red bird gracefully departed the skies to meet him, Link jumped on and took off without any instruction. When the two flew together it was as if they shared one mind.

“If I recall correctly, you were quite jealous of him. You would talk about their teamwork all the time, of how you wanted to be more like him, ” her father finished, pointing a chubby finger at Link.

Link wore a small smile and brought his hand to the back of his head as his eyes met with Zelda. She returned his look with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. This confrontation went the opposite way she had expected, and now it felt that she was the one being attacked. Link had let his gaze on Zelda go, and was searching the skies, presumably for his flying friend.

“T-that isn't…” Zelda managed to stammer out, keeping her cool.

“Ah, but who can blame you?” Her father said, cutting her off once again, “I’m sure you weren't the only one envious of the powerful bond they shared. Anyone part of a pairing so special is bond to catch some nasty looks sooner or later.”

The headmaster let out a hearty laugh to himself. He was very much on Zelda’s nerves right now. The problem was, is that everything he said was true. She had been burning with both jealousy and admiration for Link when she was a child. Much of those feelings still kindled inside her.

“This is no time for laughter, father,” she said, pointing an assertive finger at him, “If Link doesn't take this situation seriously, he could lose out on his chance to become a knight!”

She glanced over at Link, who was still staring up at the sky. It was like he wasn't even paying attention to them. The frustration boiling within Zelda started to overflow.

“That’s it!” Zelda said, “Listen Link, you better fly your heart out today! At the very least you should be practicing.”

Link lowered his gaze to the rapidly approaching Zelda, “But I can’t sense my bird…”

Zelda balked at the look on his face, “you aren't getting out of it that easily. You have to take this seriously for once.”

She started pushing him from behind, digging her fingertips into his sides and moving him towards the edge of the garden. She was aiming for the gap in the garden wall, which led to a small, arched wooden dock. These tiny docks were spotted all around the lush, emerald islands that made up Skyloft. Ever since she was young, Zelda had watched the Knights diving off of these docks into the colossal mass of clouds below, letting out a high pitched whistle as they fell. As their figures got smaller and smaller, they would collide with the brightly colored, magnificent birds known as Loftwings. Young Zelda would hang tightly onto the wooden railings, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, as the defenders of Skyloft would perform dazzling maneuvers in tandem. 

She had a smile on her face, as she childishly tickled and jabbed at her friend forcing him towards the drop. Every time he’d turn around to face her, she would duck below his line of sight, and reappear on the opposite shoulder, spurring him on with words of encouragement. 

“You aren't fooling me!” Zelda said, as Link claimed again his bird couldn't be sensed, “A Loftwing never refuses the call of their master! Plus, I’m sure your Loftwing can’t wait to train with you, after such laziness its probably dying for a more strict regiment. Now off you go!”

Zelda gave a hard shove to Link’s chest as he turned fully to face her. He shouted something unintelligible as he fell from the dock, hands flailing comically. Her father joined her on the dock, a small chuckle escaping his lips. They both leaned forward to watch Link catch his bird.

They saw him becoming smaller and smaller, and a loud whistle pierced the air.

A terrible feeling crept into Zelda’s mind, “something isn't right…”

Link continued to fall. Realization dawned on her. Maybe… he wasn't trying to weasel out of practice. Maybe he really couldn't sense his bird. He was almost a spec, so far down it was getting hard to make him out. Zelda and her father looked at each other, wide-eyed.

She had just pushed her friend to his death.

Zelda dove after him.


	3. The Search

Chapter Three - The Search

A loud whistle punctured the sleepy morning silence of Skyloft, as Zelda blew hard onto her fingers

“I can’t believe I could be so stupid!” Zelda muttered under her breath as she rocketed down towards the cloud barrier. She positioned her body into a spear shape, hands forming a cutting V ahead of her, attempting to catch up to the now frantically flailing Link. He was looking up at her desperately, clawing at the air in an attempt to get closer. She could sense her Loftwing dive-bombing behind her, trying to catch up. 

The bird strained to pull along side her, the decorative rope around its thick neck flapping in the intense wind. Zelda grabbed it with one arm, pulling tightly as the pair approached Link. The cloud barrier was painfully close now. If he were to disappear beyond that curtain of mist, he would never be seen again, swallowed by the unknown. Zelda couldn't let that happen, so she forced her bird to push on with a directional spur to the behind. She would apologize to the Loftwing later. 

Link tried to flatten himself out, in order to catch more wind and slow his own descent. As the large bird drew close, Zelda pulled hard on the neck rope. The Loftwing’s head suddenly shot upwards, spreading its wings wide to change direction. Its two sets of large yellow claws snapped Link within them. Both the bird and the boy let out little whimpers during this harsh movement, but it wasn't over yet. Now grouped together, the three of them were still falling much too fast. Zelda pulled back further, shifting her weight towards the rear of the bird, causing it to fly in a blindingly fast arc. If the company were to pull straight back upwards again after grabbing him, the sudden change in force would likely rupture all of Link’s internal organs. Zelda wished to avoid that. Bringing a dead Link back to the wing ceremony would do as much good as just letting him vanish into the clouds. 

The wide arc Zelda led them on brought them so close to the barrier that Link’s face was momentarily dunked underneath. She could here faint shouts of protest from beneath her but she ignored them. Finally she began on the upward swing, decreasing their speed and signaling for the Loftwing to begin flapping its wings. Once completely out of danger she let out a long and loud sigh, relaxing her tightly wound muscles. 

They managed to bring themselves up to the same dock they dived from, where the headmaster stood waiting. The three of them soared over his head and crashed into the ground close behind him. Zelda and Link were sent rolling on the ground a few feet away from the collapsed beast. Their synchronized tumble came to a stop with them lying down, facing one another. They were both panting heavily and terribly windswept. Zelda braced herself as she looked at him, limbs sprawled out on the garden grass. She had never accidentally attempted to murder a friend before, and was unsure of how he would react. 

Link simply sat upright, “I need to find my Loftwing,” he said defiantly.

“Yes,” her father agreed, “it is unheard of for a Loftwing not to answer the call of its master.”

At the mention of Loftwings, Zelda ran over to her downed bird. It was completely limp, breathing hard and letting out tiny soft squawks with each exhalation. It was completely exhausted. She knelt down beside it, running her hands along its wings. She could feel the tension in its muscles, but the bird gave no negative reactions to her touch. Zelda sighed in relief, that most likely meant nothing was broken or too dangerously strained. 

“When you said you couldn't sense your Loftwing,” Zelda said softly, not looking at Link, “I should have believed you… I’m sorry.”

Zelda turned, expecting a torrent of outrage from Link. What she was greeted with, instead, was a smile. It was a stressed smile, one of somebody quite shook up from a recent event, but a smile all the same. Her anxiety was washed away.

“It’s okay, Zelda,” Link reassured.

“I-I need to tend to my Loftwing, but I’ll catch up with you,” Zelda said, stroking the beak of her bird, “You’d better go on ahead and see if you can find any clue as to where your bird is--!”

Her words were interrupted by the clanging of the giant academy bell, which hung in a floral arch over the front entrance to the building. The days festivities wouldn't be too long away now.

“My, the time for the ceremony is fast approaching,” her father said, “If I recall correctly, it would be Instructor Horwell presiding over the ceremony this year, correct?”  
Both Zelda and Link nodded.

“Link, you should go to him straight away and alert him to your current predicament,” her father instructed, “Tell him to delay the start of the ceremony for as long as he can.”

“But wont he just come to ask you?” Zelda said, giggling, “You are the headmaster, father.”

“Ah… yes,” he stuttered, stroking his mustache, “Of course. Excellent point as always. In which case, Link, go and tell Horwell to meet me in my office and I shall sort things out. Ask around about your Loftwing, a unique bird such as that can’t have disappeared without a trace.”

“Yes, sir.” Link nodded, bolting off through the old, cracked entrance.

“Will you two be alright here?” her father said once Link’s head had bobbed out of view.

“Yes father, it seems my Loftwing is just tired.” Zelda said, as the bird gazed at her with its giant green eyes.

“I mean yourself, Zelda, that was an intense fall-”

“I’m fine father, now please go talk to Instructor Horwell and buy us the time we need to help Link!” she pointed a firm finger at her father.

He smiled, “you really do become a different person when you worry about Link, don’t you?” Before Zelda could retort he continued, “I will make sure Link does not miss the ceremony, do not worry.”

Zelda sighed, “thank you, father.”

The large, bald man strode down the stairs to the shrine, red cloak billowing in his stead. Zelda was alone again under the visage of Hylia. She allowed a few more minutes of stroking her bird, calming herself, before she would join in the search. She checked her ceremonial garb, making sure she hadn't ruined anything at the last second, and got up. Her bird made to follow her, but she ordered it to rest a bit more. 

She performed a quick check of the shrine itself, circling the giant statue and searching for any signs of the bird. What she was most worried of was the Loftwing getting knocked out or badly injured somewhere on one of the thousand other Skyloft islands that dotted the surrounding skies. Or, goddess forbid, it fell down through the barrier. After finding no clues, she performed a final quick check on her bird’s health and left the shrine.

Skyloft made a scene that was the diametric opposite of yesterday evening. It seemed every resident was out and about, bustling with excitement. She could see Kukiel’s father, Jakamar, sporting his large black pompadour and hammering away at the broken gate to the bazaar. Across the bridge, the short man with giant eyes who ran the fortune telling stand, was carrying a large pile of fresh colorful carpets to his stall. Several academy students were moving and chatting excitedly down towards the combat training building. There was no sign of a crimson red Loftwing.

She ran across the bridge, waving a hello to Jakamar as she darted past, aiming towards the main plaza. Once on the other side she jumped over a stone railing, skipping a set of stairs, landing opposite the shimmering waterfall lake. She bustled down the adjacent busy corridor of faded red and blue houses, dodging playing children and people carrying baskets piled up with clothes. She poked her head between the groups of people, occasionally asking if anyone had seen a lost red Loftwing. The wide open plaza was in view ahead of her, where most of the crowds would be gathering soon. Standing in the center she could see Link standing awkwardly, surrounded by three men.

“Oh for… Not those guys,” Zelda murmured.

Standing in the centre of the group of three was the muscular brute known as Groose. He was the most easily identifiable due to the ridiculous, two-foot high, bright red and spiky pompadour that wobbled awkwardly on his head. It was his most proud feature, in fact he was currently gesturing furiously at it. Link had probably said something snarky, poking at the delicate eggshell that was Groose’s ego. It was most likely in self defence, but Link’s attitude could get him a serious beat-down if Zelda didn't step in soon.

Flanking Groose were his two most loyal cronies, Cawlin and Strich. While Cawlin was short and chubby, Strich was tall and thin. Seemingly devoid of any mental faculties themselves, they followed Groose around like baby ducklings. They teased who Groose felt like teasing, laughed at whatever Groose found funny and punched whoever got on Groose’s bad side. Together they were too much for Link to handle, alone and unarmed. Zelda hurried onwards.

“Would you wake up, straighten up and grow a backbone already?” Groose shouted in Links face, his own twisted in a condescending sneer, “dopes like you are dragging our honored academy through the mud!”

“And who exactly would you be talking about, Groose?” Zelda had just arrived at the group, striking an intimidating pose. She knew the only way to deal with men of their type was with assertion. If she showed any weakness at all, these morons would walk all over her.

All four men turned in shock, with only Link giving her a grin. Groose managed to stammer out a few nonsense words before Zelda continued.

“Don’t even try to hide it, Groose,” she approached him fast, pointing at his large forehead, “you three were picking on Link again weren't you! He is a student here at the academy like the rest of us, so why do you insist on bullying him so much?”

“I-I mean… um…” Groose had gone bright red as he stuttered. He couldn't handle the long, intense glare he was on the receiving end of. His wing-men were both still, unsure what to do when a girl half their leader’s size left him speechless.

“You mean what?” Zelda said. 

“I mean that… you’re… um…”

Frustration was boiling up in Zelda once again. She was fully aware of Groose’s long standing schoolboy crush and didn't appreciate the way he dreamily stared at her. She remained standing her ground, not letting an inch of her discomfort show on her face. 

“Psssht, whatever. I didn't mean anything alright?” Groose blurted out, turning towards his gang. He pushed past them, moving towards the plaza’s diving dock. By the time he reached it, he had regained his composure and cocky demeanor.

“What was that about?” Link whispered to Zelda, after the group were far enough away. She hadn't expected him to clue in on why Groose gave in, he was rather inept at reading people. 

“It doesn't matter,” she whispered back.

At the end of the wooden dock, the gang turned dramatically in unison. Groose began shouting something, that they were too far away to here properly, before jumping backwards off the island. A few seconds later the groups three Loftwings rocketed up over the edge and flew close overhead. 

“They definitely had something to do with this,” Link said, watching them disappear over the top the bazaar.

“I’d hate to think it, but I’m inclined to agree with you,” Zelda sighed, “Those guys aren't going to help us find your Loftwing, so we’d better get back to looking. You should continue to search Skyloft, since you’re grounded right now. I’ll search some of the neighboring islands.”

Link nodded. With that, Zelda ran to the dock, whistling for her Loftwing. By this point it should have had enough rest to handle some gentle flying around the area. She waited until she could sense the bird getting closer before she would jump off. 

She turned back to Link, “don’t worry, we will find your bird in time.”

He gave her a reassuring half-smile before she dived off the dock. Once caught onto her bird, she flew back upwards, high above Skyloft. Far below her she could still see Link, standing alone in the plaza. As he got smaller and smaller Zelda felt a small pinch of sadness. He looked almost like a lost child, similar to the day she first met him. When he was brought onto the academy island by a group of knights, surrounded by crying mothers and fathers. Under the dark, torch-lit observation tower Zelda could only remember seeing the loss in his young eyes. He had lost his family then, he felt he was at risk of losing his family now.

“I mean it, Link,” Zelda said to herself, “I will find that bird.”

The two of them searched for hours. She flew to all of the neighboring islands, all the way out the the Lumpy Pumpkin, but nobody had seen the Loftwing since yesterday. She wanted to check further out, but she didn't want to push her bird too far. After a lengthy, yet unsuccessful, interview with a strange man attacking bamboo in a cave, she decided to regroup with Link.

Coasting over Skyloft, Zelda scanned the town for signs of a dirty blond head running around. After a few minutes of searching she seemed to have now lost him, too. Assuming he was investigating inside somewhere, Zelda pulled her bird up outside the academy front door. Her feet had barely touched solid ground before a duo of young men burst out of the building shouting.

“I knew it was you!” Pipit shouted. He was the most recent graduate of the knights academy, thus he was dressed in a bright yellow tunic and hat. Behind him was Fledge, a meek kid who struggled a lot in school. In fact, Zelda remembered, he’d failed to qualify for the wing ceremony this year. 

“You’re looking for Link, right?” Fledge said softly, “y-you’re helping him look for his Loftwing.”

“Yes, why?” Zelda said, “What’s happened?”

“Link’s gone into the boarded off cave by the waterfall,” Pipit answered, “On his own.”

“What?,” Zelda’s eyes went wide, “The one packed full of chu-chus and keese? Why didn't you stop him?”

“We didn't know he was going in there!” Pipit promised, “We just told him about where Groose hid his Loftwing. I thought he’d just wait for you to get back and fly him around, not just go barging in there alone.”

“We only found out ‘cos he went for a sword from Instructor Eagus.” Fledge said. 

Zelda huffed. She knew Link was adept with a sword, plus he could probably handle a few tiny monsters if he had to, but that wasn't the problem. Why would he never wait for her for these types of things? If one of those fluorescent jellies managed to grab him for long enough, there’s a chance he wont be walking for a few months. 

“I’ll go sort him out,” Zelda decided, boarding her Loftwing again, “thanks.”

The two gave apologetic replies and stood back as her bird took off again. Leaves and dust were sent scattered into the air as she rose. Her first thought was to go to the cave entrance and follow Link down into its depths. She disregarded this idea as she had no weapon, and was never any good with one anyway. If she went into that place just to get gravely injured and need rescuing, she would just become another problem for Link to sort out. Instead, she decided to circle around the mountainous rock where the waterfall emanated from, looking for a possible exit. 

After circling rock several times, she dived down underneath the island. From down here Skyloft was just a complex jumble of earth. Random inaccessible pathways spouted from various tunnels that wormed through the rock, making it hard to discern which pathway was the one she needed. Panic was eating away at Zelda now. That damn fool, she felt she might strangle him when she saw him. That dangerous thought was quickly overridden by relief as Zelda spotted a stupidly casual Link strolling out of one of the tunnels, wiping slime off of his borrowed sword.

“LINK!” Zelda shouted, “stay right there!”

Link jumped, face suddenly polluted with nerves. He knew she’d be angry. Zelda led the bird up to the ledge, landing and jumping off in one smooth motion. She drew up close to Link, who politely waved his slimy sword in greeting. The two were about four feet away from each other, with the waterfall that fell through the ground above plummeting downwards forever behind them. The soothing sound of falling water did much to quell Zelda’s anger. 

“I’m glad I managed to find you down here,” Zelda said, “I heard from Pipit you’d gone into the monster cave alone. But never mind that for now… any sign of your Loftwing?”

“No… nothing,” Link replied dejectedly, looking to the ground.

“Oh no…” with that, the last of Zelda’s anger had fluttered away as quickly as it had formed. She clasped her hands in front of her chest, “Well, let’s not lose hope yet. It could just be further up ah-”

Zelda froze solid. Her fingers clasped and dug into her hands as she stood with her mouth open. The ethereal voice was back in the air. Everything else had gone silent, she could no longer hear the water falling next to her. This time, since she was below the island, there was no doubt it came from beneath the clouds. Her name was being spoken so clearly, so desperately.

“Who’s there?” she breathed, “Who’s… calling for me?”

“What?” Link said, “Zelda, what’s wrong?”

Zelda looked up at him. His face was full of true concern for her. His hand was outstretched to her shoulder, they were barely a foot apart now. His mouth kept moving but she couldn't make out the words. His care for her was heartwarming, but it also signaled something else. 

He couldn't hear the voice. He just heard the splash of the running water and gusts of the breeze. The voice was only for her. It was too much. Was she losing her mind? Or was there something down there, beyond the barrier from where no-one has ever returned? Something that wanted her. Something that wanted to drag her down to the terrifying unknown, far from her life here. The life she loved so much…

She looked up at Link, “It’s nothing…”

“Zelda… Look if you need rest, or something-” Link began.

“I just got distracted for a moment!” She added cheerfully, “What are you waiting for? We have to find that Loftwing as soon as we can!”

Link was incredibly skeptical of her cover, she could see that in his expression, but he didn't push it. He walked on ahead and beckoned for her to follow him. She gave a last look to the clouds below, who now seemed more like a curtain hiding some malicious beast, before chasing after Link.

She’d tell him later… after the ceremony. She could last until then.


End file.
